


The New God King

by AbsoluteUnit



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteUnit/pseuds/AbsoluteUnit
Summary: Mount Olympus is ransacked by an unknown assailant.





	The New God King

Mount Olympus stood proud up in the heavens. Marble structures glittered in the golden sunlight. White, fluffy clouds lazily drifted around the great peak. All was silent. The gods and goddesses attended to their day to day lives, doing mostly what they were patrons of. Hephestus was creating new weaponry. Posiden controlling the waves. Athena, readying for a hunt. Apollo, playing a lute and singing a gentle tune. And Zeus, overseeing it all. It was another day for the immortals, full of routine. They were all happy and content. Unfortunately, sinister presence would make itself known to the gods. Clouds, black as the void starting spinning around the mountain, red and purple lightning cracking constantly. This drew the attention of many of the residents of the home of the gods. They were confused at the display, but none more so than Zeus, god of lightning and storms. As the storm brewed, wind howled around the summit.   
"What's going on?" asked Dionysus, "Zeus usually tells us when he's cooking up a storm!"  
By this time large, fat raindrops started to plummet from the sky, quickly creating large puddles around the main square. A crowd gathered, with a golden aura surrounding them, the amount of divine power in one area was astounding. Suddenly, the silver gate at the front of the city was twisted off it's hinges, and thrown like trash into a wall opposite of the opening. At this time the unnatural storm had reached a new ferocity, rain and wind flying to fast that the drops stung one's cheek. All the gods could see was the black of the vortex, until a flash of red lightning illuminated a figure standing close to the entrance. They knew something was horribly wrong.   
"Guards! Get to your stations! We are under siege!". Yelled Ares, god of war. His bronze helmet glimmered like gold in the lack of light. He brandished his gladius and ran to join others who were taking positions by the new entrance into the home of the gods. As this took place Zeus raced to Posiden, who was near his throneroom, concentrating on the waves of the world.   
"Dear brother, I fear that Mount Olympus is under attack!" Zeus bellowed at Posiden, who winced as his meditation was interrupted.   
"Under siege?" Posiden asked, confused, "Who would dare?"  
"I do not know.", answered Zeus.


End file.
